


i'll hold you through the night until you smile

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Body Worship, Comeplay, Depression, Dom Luke, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Healing, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Content, Sub Ashton, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Luke liked doing everything he could to make Ashton feel <i>great</i>, because then maybe Luke could begin to fill the hollow in Ashton's heart with love and fire.'</p><p>
  <b>Ashton's burning himself out trying to give other people light, and Luke makes Ashton feel alive again.</b>
</p><p>Based on "Jump Then Fall" by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll hold you through the night until you smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucashemwow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/gifts).



> because I love Kori a whole damn lot and she's amazing <3
> 
> This fic is based on the song 'Jump Then Fall' by Taylor Swift and it actually took me about two weeks to write this and I managed to delete half of it when I was almost finished and this fic was just a _lot_ of work but I hope you'll all like it!

Tired make out sessions with Ashton were probably Luke's very favourite pastime.

They calmed Luke's nerves - frayed from years of touring and stress and just _life_ \- but the gasped breaths he stole between kisses fed oxygen to the flame flickering in Luke's heart, and Ashton made him burn brighter.

Kissing Ashton was always like that. The older man was like the _sun_.

Luke had read somewhere once that good people were like candles - they burnt themselves up to give other people light - and Luke knew the same could definitely be said for Ashton.

It made Luke sad to see the twenty year old like that - agitated and stressed because of something unkind he'd read on twitter or had to respond to in an interview - so Luke always did his best to breathe the fire back into Ashton, to keep him burning so that he wouldn't fade away.

Luke knew it was working when Ashton kissed the eighteen year old back like Luke was the air he so desperately needed to breathe.

Luke liked it best that way, liked Ashton's large calloused hands threading through his blond hair and completely ruining his quiff as a well-muscled thigh slipped between Luke's long pale legs, tangling them together and giving him something to rub against.

Luke liked doing everything he could to make Ashton feel _great_ , because then maybe Luke could begin to fill the hollow in Ashton's heart with love and fire.

He knew _that_ was working too when Ashton keened as his hips bucked up when Luke rubbed the older man's length through his boxers with a soft hand, and Ashton's head pressed back into the pillows as he happily let the blond man take control of the situation.

Luke liked this best, liked ducking his head to kiss Ashton's neck softly as he slipped his hand into the older man's boxers, fisting Ashton's hard cock at a steady pace.

Luke liked the little choked-off gasps Ashton released into the cool air of the unfamiliar hotel room as the pair of them huddled down beneath the duvet, pressed warmly together.

When Luke let his teeth lightly scrape the soft skin beneath Ashton's ear as he sucked a bruise there, the soft contented sighs leaving the older man sounded like flames, like a confirmation that trying to fix Ashton _wasn't_ a lost cause after all - no matter what the older man might think.

Luke loved Ashton so much that touching him made his _skin_ burn sometimes but Luke would gladly take that fire over anything else because it was _perfect_.

Luke disliked breaking their kisses but that was necessary if he wanted to remove Ashton's shirt so that he could sleepily resume sucking and kissing at the older man's collarbone, and Luke might be getting increasingly turned on now but he fought to ignore it because this was about _Ashton_.

The older man was also quite good at ignoring things though and Luke's clothes always ended up falling to join Ashton's on the floor anyway.

Luke didn't mind - if it made Ashton feel more comfortable, he'd do anything - but Ashton tensed beneath Luke when the blond man reached out blindly for the lamp on their bedside table, casting the room in a soft glow, and the blond man withdrew his hand, his brow creasing at the little hurt-sounding whimper that escaped Ashton.

" _Luke_ ," Ashton whined, trying in vain to bring his legs up to his chest to hide the mark left on his stomach from his operation.

"You're beautiful," Luke murmured and he waited until the distress in Ashton's beautiful hazel eyes had softened before he gently pushed Ashton's knees back down.

Luke's thin lips were so _soft_ as he kissed Ashton's scar gently.

The blond man's lips trailed lower when Ashton seemed to almost _melt_ , and Luke gently eased Ashton's boxers down his tanned legs as he peppered kisses over the scars Ashton had left on his thighs too, and that hurt _worse_ but Luke thought that was because of how _important_ this was.

Because of how important _Ashton_ was.

Luke liked tracing his calloused fingertips down Ashton's muscular chest, liked the little hisses of air that escaped Ashton like coils of smoke when Luke rolled the older man's nipples lightly between his fingers before he dropped his head to suck on them gently, even as he wrapped his fingers around the older man's length again.

When Ashton's cock pulsed against Luke's palm as he kept up the steady pace he had set, Luke smiled slightly as he stretched up to catch Ashton's full lips in a soft kiss.

Luke focused on the head of Ashton's cock, rubbing his thumb gently over the slit and relishing the broken little whines that escaped Ashton, even as his cheeks flamed a burning red.

"God, baby, you're so _beautiful_ ," Luke murmured, kissing the corner of Ashton's mouth gently as the older man gasped in a breath, his pupils blown as he clutched at his boyfriend like the pleasure coursing through him was making his head spin. "So, _so_ gorgeous, flower. You're so _pretty_ for me."

Ashton's skin was overheated and Luke could feel Ashton's pulse thundering against his lips when he kissed Ashton's tattoo.

The older man's breath caught in his throat and it turned Luke on more than he cared to admit, and although the point of this definitely _wasn't_ for the blond man to get off, it could surely be a bonus.

Luke sucked at Ashton's wrist since he knew it was a sensitive point for the older man and, when Ashton's hips started to fuck up gently into the blond man's grip, Luke realised Ashton was close.

That didn't matter though because Luke was too.

Ashton's nails were biting into the blond man's broad shoulders and Luke was still thrusting clumsily against Ashton's bare thigh, letting out choked-sounding moans whenever something felt particularly good.

" _Lukey_ ," Ashton pleaded and the fire was smouldering in his dark eyes as his breath escaped him in a sob, and Luke knew Ashton was burning brightly again now - he could _see_ it - so he didn't have to hold back anymore.

"I've got you, baby," Luke promised but his voice was rough with lust and _love_ , and his thrusts became clumsier as Ashton's hands fell to his hips, helping Luke to grind down against his thigh.

Luke loved Ashton so much that it made his heart ache painfully in his chest but, when Luke stroked Ashton's thin scars beneath the pads of his fingers before he raised his hand so that he could thread his fingers through the older man's sweaty curls, Luke knew it was worth it.

The blond man kept up the steady motion of his fist as he ducked his head carefully to kiss Ashton again, and Luke _had_ intended to keep it shallow but the older man surged up to meet him, parting his lips and moaning into Luke's mouth when the blond man let his tongue drag hotly against Ashton's.

The older man whimpered when Luke tightened his fist around the base of Ashton's cock, making the older man's hips jerk up harder. His thighs were trembling now and Luke knew that _neither_ of them would last for much longer now, because Ashton's beautiful hazel eyes were wild and desperate as they fluttered shut, his eyelashes spiky with tears as they fanned out on his cheeks, and Luke knew that the moment Ashton started to come, Luke would lose it too.

Luke's hand tightened in Ashton's curls and he broke the kiss to suck on Ashton's bottom lip, biting down on it lightly as his hand - _so_ slick with pre-come now - began to glide faster.

Ashton's breath escaped him in another desperate frustrated sob because apparently this wasn't going to be enough tonight, and Luke's forehead creased a little bit because he just wanted Ashton to feel _good_.

Ashton's eyes opened and he tried to speak but all that came out was a desperate moan because the blond man's thrusts were getting more frantic and the lust on Luke's face seemed to be turning the older man on even _more_.

"Baby, I've got you," Luke whispered because his voice probably would have cracked if he'd tried to speak any louder. "I've got you and I'm gonna take care of you, flower, okay?"

Ashton nodded frantically, needier than ever by now, and his moans as he sucked on Luke's finger - curling his tongue around it desperately - sounded so hot that Luke almost came just from _that_.

Luke withdrew his finger unwillingly and Ashton didn't even have time to pout before Luke was awkwardly sliding his hand down between their warm bodies so that he could circle Ashton's hole idly with his wet fingertip.

The older man's breath caught in his throat and his breathing was harsh as his thighs fell open, even as his hips continued to fuck up sloppily to meet Luke's fist.

"God, flower," the blond man breathed as Ashton's hips jerked when Luke's fingertip gently grazed Ashton's skin again. "I love seeing you like this."

Luke's voice was steady but rough and the heat was settling low in his stomach now, _molten_ almost with Luke's sudden need to come.

Ashton's cheeks were flushed a beautiful rosy-red now though and Luke knew that they would _both_ have their release soon.

"I've got you, baby," Luke whispered to Ashton, their lips brushing in what was _almost_ a kiss as their foreheads fell together.

Ashton's eyes were blown and so dark now that the hazel was almost completely hidden from sight and, when Luke's fingertip dipped in just a little bit, Ashton's muscles fluttered around Luke and his breath was coming in ragged gasps now as his hips started to jerk harder.

"Ash, baby," Luke murmured and Ashton was clenching down tightly around him as his shaking hips rocked back, trying to get more of Luke inside him despite the burn that came with the lack of lube.

Luke kissed Ashton's neck softly, his stubble scratching the skin of the older man's throat as the heat coiled tighter in Luke's stomach.

"You gonna come for me, flower?" Luke breathed.

Ashton falling apart beneath the blond man was Luke's favourite thing.

Ashton looked _breathtaking_ as his jaw fell slack and his eyes went starry and his stomach muscles tensed, and his face was morphed with pleasure as he stilled, shooting come across his chest and Luke's flat stomach.

Luke came the moment it landed on him, his own orgasm punched out of him as he curled inwards with a strangled groan, coating Ashton's thigh with come.

"F-fuck," Ashton breathed, his hazel eyes soft and exhausted in the lamplight.

Luke rolled off of him with a heavy sigh, slumping facedown onto the pillow but turning his head so that he could press a clumsy kiss to Ashton's shoulder.

With trembling hands, Luke snagged his t-shirt from the floor and mopped up the mess as best he could, and Ashton's expression was sleepy and grateful as he snuggled up behind Luke, cuddling the blond man close because Luke preferred to be the little spoon.

"I love you, Lukey," Ashton breathed in a small voice but his hands were warm as his arms wrapped comfortingly around the blond man's waist, holding him close, and Luke could feel the fire burning in Ashton's chest again as it seeped through his back.

Luke twisted around awkwardly to press a gentle kiss to the underside of Ashton's jaw.

"I love you too, Ash," Luke breathed, fighting to keep his bright blue eyes from sliding shut as he pressed back against the older man, savouring his warmth and Ashton's comforting smell and just the _closeness_ that came from being so near to someone Luke adored so much.

"Get some sleep, baby," the blond man murmured as their legs tangled together beneath the duvet. "We can shower together in the morning."

Ashton hid his smile in the warm, bare skin of Luke's broad shoulder as he cuddled the younger man close.

"Night," Ashton whispered, reaching over Luke wearily to turn the light off.

The room was plunged into darkness when Ashton flicked the switch but Luke didn't mind in the slightest.

The silvery moonlight was gleaming through the curtains and Ashton's warm arms kept the shadows at bay, and Luke felt _safe_ , and he knew the older man felt the same, because their love shone brightly enough to burn through the darkness.

It always _would_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought by leaving comments and kudos :) <3


End file.
